spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Helenrella
HelenandBobfan 1950 is a spoof of Cinderella. Cast: *Hercules - Tony (An American Tail) *Megara - Bridget (An American Tail) *Philoctetes - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Pegasus - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Hades - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Pain and Panic - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) and Lefou (Beauty and the Beast) *Zeus - Alan (A Troll in Central Park) *Hera - Hillary (A Troll in Central Park) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Phoebus and Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hermes - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Nessus - Clayton (Tarzan) *The Fates - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians), Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The Muses - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Pocahontas and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Prince John (Robin Hood) *The People of Thebes - Miss Bianca and Bernard (The Rescuers), Snipes and Peepers (Rock A Doodle) and George (The Aristocats) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Hydra - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Titans - Hans (Frozen), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Kron (Dinosaur) and Jafar (Aladdin) *Cyclops - Captain Pete (Disney) *Baby Hercules - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Young Hercules - Max Goof (Goof Troop) *Baby Pegasus - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Pain and Panic as Worms - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) and Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Poor Soul - Gisslle (Enchanted) *Pain and Panic as Shakes - Randall (Monsters, Inc) and Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Men working with hay - Mices (An American Tail) *Penelope the Donkey - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Boys with Frisbee - Basil and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Townsflok running away from Hercules accident - West Mices (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Miss Piggy (The Muppets) and Mr. Haggis (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *The Nymphs - Frogs (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Odysseus - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Perseus - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Theseus - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Achilles - Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Fish - Wart as Fish (The Sword in the Stone) *Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunks - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Pain and Panic as Bugs - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) and White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Chariot Driver - Bambi *Sundial Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *End-of-the-World Man - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Snowball the Cat - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Cricket - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Angry Boar - Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Evil Lion - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) *Evil Bird - Aliens (Chicken Little) *Evil Fish - Kazer (The Wild) *Carvings - Boys (Meet the Robinsons) *Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Monstro (Pinocchio) and Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Adonis (Meg's old boyfriend) - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *Girl Adonis Goes to - Katrina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Painter - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Hercules Fangirls - EVE (WALL-E), Sally (Cars) and Mary Poppins *Pain and Panic as Birds - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) and Lucky Rabbit (Home on the Range) *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Poseidon - Remy (Ratatouille) *Ares - Woody (Toy Story) *Athena - Cinderella *Aphrodite - Barbie (Toy Story 3) *Hephastus - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Apollo - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Bacchus - Jose (The Three Caballeros) *Artemis - Mulan *Narcissus - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - Chernabog (Fantasia), Firebird (Fantasia 2000) and Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs) *Carvings - Fossas (Madagascar) Gallery Category:Cinderella Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Category:HelenandBob